Sheir the Chipmunk
Background Story Originally Sheir is introduced as Shadow's rival by him getting a mission to arrest her dead or alive along with her fellow escapee Fragrance, though the mission proves difficult because of Sheir being almost equal, and very slippery being determined to stay free. It's revealed in time that her reason for escaping was in her extremely protected underground GUN mental ward for dangerous mentally incapable prisoners for being 'menaces to society' when the inmate TV showed the heroics of Sonic the hedgehog when he saved the world in SonicAdventure, proved in notes form doctors she started to act more and more rash al her previous process to 'recovery' being seen as useless. By the time of SonicHeroes she became friends with a new inmate named Fragrance and it is speculated that it was then that they began planning their great escape and by the time of SonicUnleashed Sheir and Fragrance made their escape during the earthquakes and were only noticed missing when they we noticed in the streets in prison garments and reported to the police prior SonicUnleashed finished. This was when Shadow was alerted and their rivalry began. Eventually the two met and began fighting as one tried to foil the other's plans. At one point during trash talking Shadow accused Sheir of being Revenge-bent and advised her away from it trying to be empathetic, though Sheir would not have it declaring, 'It's not vengeance it's Vendetta, I will not stop until that blue menace feels the wrath of justice!' Eventually they had a show down and had to work together against an unknown foe whom Sheir seemed to know and call in anger 'Nagli', but by the time it was over the monster had fled free and so had Sheir had made a run for it. Revealed later, Sheir as a child was known as 'Light' and her older sister's name was 'Sheir, according to GUN she stole her sister's name and identity when fleeing form her home planet after committing the largest scale single-handed genocide recorded on her home planet. Though according to fact, ten years ago, on Sheir's home planet, Sonic was transported back in time by Tails from a fluke experiment. Sheir and Sonic befriending and Sheir becoming his temporary side-kick. Sheir started to idolise and want to be like Sonic when she was a child named Light, even eventually gaining a little-girl crush on him. Until an unknown monster appeared naming itself 'Nagli'. When Light and Sonic had caught the monster and Sonic was about to land a finishing blow, Tails 10 years into the future brought Sonic back to the present before the finishing blow. This made Sheir believe him to be a traitor and having to flee the planet from warning by a stranger who eventually became her best friend, Dark the Bat, along with him Sheir escaped, baffled. When arriving on (Earth/Mobius IDFK) Light heard word that her planet had been destroyed and only one survivor, Light herself, and that she had wanted posters as being accused as the only survivor known made her the prime suspect. Before she could do anything she was arrested by GUN and put into a top security underground mental hostel. She changed her name to her sister's for purpose of memory and clenched onto a set of feathers belonging to the monster, Nagli, claiming she will one day get out and make Sonic and Nagli pay, and clear her name, holding true to this for a further 10 years and made plans with her friend Dark form the outside of the prison and waited patiently for the time to come for her vendetta, and when Fragrance came along she had her chance. While in the prison, which was powered much by fake-chaos energy she had many allergic reactions making her half-bald and weakening her. Abilities Slightly faster than Amy, great jumping skills she can almost fly 'cause of her lightness, but can't spindash/homming attack. (Instead she crouches/crawls/runs on all fours or jump attacks with her tail) Personality: The definition of Tsundere. She's too focused on her outward appearance and too proud to admit feelings. She's angry, cold and sadistic on the outside but inside she's just some lonely little girl who grew up too fast. Interactions with other characters Shadow the Hegdehog Sheir is Shadow's rival. After escaping, Shaodw was given a mission by GUN to either bring the 'menace to society' back or finish her off before she causes any more problems. He doesn't take her seriously as a rival and looks down on her. Sheir mocks and laughs at Shadow's hardships because of her nature but secretly feels empathy. Sonic the Hedgehog Sheir hates Sonic (Though she is hinted to be a bit of a Tsundere-crushing on him) and though never meeting him in his modern state , and him having no memory of him she proclaims to gain Vendetta on him and bring him to justice for what he's done to her, and make him go though her hardships in return. This is all because when she was a child Sonic was send back in time and after befriending her 'betrayed her' when she needed him most. She also has moments when she cracks and demands she must kill him now, quickly before he goes back in time and ruins her past, oblivious to the illogical meaning. Rouge th Bat Rouge has occasionally tried to befriend Sheir, to gain information, but Sheir's been cold to her and they now have a unhappy relationship. Rouge likes to remind Sheir of how cute she is, which Sheir hates because Sheir wants to be a 'sex-bomb' which she isn't at all. Amy Rose When Sheir was in disguise she befriended Amy. When Amy let Sheir know about her love for Sonic and how she will chase him to the ends of the earth Sheir realised she liked the same person, and became nervous around Amy, also jealous of how forward Amy is, as well as how she has all her fur intact, is a prettier colour, has spoken to Sonic recently, being the same species as Sonic and how Amy can wear skirts without having a freakishly long tail to make them unsuitable. Oh and how Amy doesn't have ear hairs like Sheir does. Omega Omega and Sheir fought a lot and never exchanged words, Omega still has coding in him to arrest Sheir 'dead or alive' so they always fight even if Omega's team-mates have emotions or diffrent objectives to get in the way. Miles "Tails" Prower Never having a propper communication with him, but Sheir is jealous of him and also has a anger for him, for one she also blames him when she finds out about his involvment in her past, and how he is Sonic's 'little brother' so if she were to make Sonic feel her hardships on loosing her older sister Sheir would have to rid of Tails. She really lacks logic. Facts *Sheir's theme is Little Things by Lamb. *Sheir's fav colour is Yellow *Sheir is said 'Sheer' like to sheer a sheep. *Sheir is allergic to chaos energy, makes her unable to be near chaos emeralds or those who have been in contact with them too much too long else she'll have a asthmatic attack, migraines and possible heart attacks. *Her original fur colour was just brown but from her allergies her fur became to malt and she became partly baled. *She dyes her brown fur for disguise and fun, she's a Unlimited Wardrobe Trope as well for disguise. They're sitll pretty obviously her. Category:Rodents